In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of apricot, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits, usually to capture recessive traits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, which has been denominated varietally as ‘Goldenmay’.
The present variety was hybridized by me in 2000 as a first generation cross using ‘Goldenblush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,354) apricot as the selected seed parent and ‘16P245’ (unpatented) apricot as the selected pollen parent. The fruit of this cross was gathered that spring, and the seeds were removed, cracked, stratified, germinated, and grown as seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse. Upon reaching dormancy the seedlings were transplanted as a group to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard located near Le Grand, Calif., in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). During the fruit evaluation season of 2004 I selected the present variety as a single tree from the group of seedlings described above. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of ‘Nemaguard’ (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was true to type.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, ‘Goldenblush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,354) apricot by blooming in the early season and by producing apricots that are freestone in type, orange in skin and flesh color, and mature in late May, but is distinguished therefrom by being self-fruitful, more productive, and by producing fruit that is larger in size, that is not as sweet in flavor, that has a much less pronounced suture, and that does not have red blush on the skin.
The present variety is similar to its pollen parent, ‘16P245,’ by producing fruit that ripens in the early season and that is good in flavor, but is distinguished therefrom by being self-fruitful, by being more productive, and by producing fruit that is firmer in texture.
The present variety is similar to ‘Castlebrite’ (unpatented) apricot by being self-fruitful and producing fruit that matures in the early season, but is distinguished therefrom by requiring much less chilling and by producing fruit that is larger in size and much lower in acidity.